


Rain's Touch

by Relikt



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mental Anguish, Rain, Tea, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relikt/pseuds/Relikt
Summary: Summer rain and its chilly touch, Nick was lost in his emotions.





	Rain's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is short and a bit curt.  
But please enjoy.

*Clanks*

The tea cup settled neatly on the rose pattern disk. A sigh was made by the used to be holder. Nick leaned back into the dark maroon wooden chair. The slight creeks and rustles between the chair and the floor of the living room were drown out by the downpour outside.

Nick averted his gaze above the trees’ branches. The bright white sky washed out every colors in its veil, left a blank space amidst thousands of droplets. Nick sat in his chair and breathed in the cold touch the wind carried, along with the fresh smell of earth and grasses. He breathed out, staring at the scene beyond the slightly opened window and trying to get rid of his thoughts’ raging beast. No matter how hard he tried, the beast still lingered there, in every nook and cranny of his mind, waiting to strike and making him succumb.

Nick looked down in his intertwined arms resting on the small round table, petals of flowers from the vase peaking in his periphery. His eyes flicked to his cup, a weak wave of heat tickled his nose. He drank in the smell of rose tea, it calmed him down and he took a moment for himself to enjoy the rare delicacy of cold summer rain in the middle of stuffy heat.

A slight movement was made out of the corner of Nick’s eyes. Nick glanced up and studied his company, feeling the beast was making its moves again. Jay stayed seated, his hand had moved to make a pillar to hold his chin, to hold his sleepiness that was slowly enveloping him with its hazy hug in check. He sometimes made movements, shifting in his chair and waiting boringly.

Nick was reminded the first time Jay and Daisy’s meeting in this house. Full of flowers. Full of reminiscences and love. They got to tell each other of their longing. They got to tell each other of the regret they still had. Nick was present at that moment, but out of sight. He wanted to hear, of how they still hold the love between of them so dearly, of how his heart was being slowly broken to pieces. Painfully numbness, the feeling his body had.

The sheer emotion brought Nick back to the current state he was in. He needed to remind himself that he still sat in front of Jay. He glanced at Jay and studied him a bit more. Jay seemed restless. Upon seeing that, Nick wanted to say something. But what should he say? Words stuck in his mouth the moment he opened it. He held back and remained still, curiously staring at the tea cup. With a sigh, he stood up, giving an excuse to get more tea. He headed to the kitchen, shuffling for his paper bag with tea in the cabinet. Pouring the simmer hot water from the kettle into the teapot, he slowly steer the small rose buds, enjoying how they were blooming in the water. The fragrance penetrated the air, bringing along the warmth that tickled the nose and enveloped his body. He smiled a bit, temporarily forgetting his concerns.

Looking back to the adjoining living room, Nick noticed Jay hadn’t touched his cup. His smile dropped and he turned back, thinking about Daisy. She was a fearsome woman, weaving her charming spell and golden smile. Bewitching Jay so easily. Even though she had put the line between them, the line of responsibility marriage had brought to her, Jay still ruthlessly chased after her, with whatever ideas and power he had. Sad and pitiful. The way he kept dragging himself through dirt and Nick must do whatever he could to cheer him up, which brought them to Nick’s sad excuse of a afternoon tea trip in his small shack. What was worse when the sky decided to drop its downpour at this moment?

Though, Nick was kind of glad. The rain felt like a blessing in this unbearably hot summer. At least, it made his mind feel more at ease with its white noise and chilly touch. He just wanted to lay down and surround himself with tons of blankets and warm pillows. He would sleep like there wasn’t tomorrow and forget all the troubles. Maybe he could drag the beast in his mind down with him and hug and conceal it in his chest, forever hidden from Jay’s eyes.

A clack was heard when Nick leaned against the wooden counter of his kitchen. Breaking out of his reverie, he hovered his hand over the outer layer of his pocket. Nick was reminded of his gift for Jay, a small tiger’s eye stone. He brought it out and hold it in front of his eyes, under the white light coming through the window. A wash out brown mixed with the dark yellow sand, nothing extraordinary. But the weaving golden streaks of light had taken his attention away upon laying his eyes on this stone when he was stepping through a flea market. Those were like a ray of sunlight cast on thousands layers of sand in a desert, reflecting vivid shades of colors. Like a guiding light leading lost ships amidst heavy fog of the night. Like Jay and his never-ending glow of the sun.

Nick gripped the stone a bit tighter in his hand, wishing for a chance he could give it to Jay. But he was a coward. A simple gift he could give himself an excuse of. He just couldn’t. He didn’t want to. A deep meaning this stone carried, taking action and resolving problems with unclouded emotions. An encouragement Nick thought Jay would need the most in this situation. But it felt like the stone reflected him, it mocked him, reminding him of how of a coward he was, refusing confessing his love for Jay. An invisible chain he had bound his body and mind in, taking away his own freedom.

Sucking in a shallow breath, he steeled his heart, using the chains figuratively, wounding and tightening and tucking his anguish away, sealing the hot tears threaten to fall along with it. Pasting on a gentle smile, ignoring the loud ‘FAKE’ sound in his head, he carefully brought the teapot back to the living room. After giving an apology for taking so long and sitting in his chair, he slowly reached his hand into his pocket, holding the stone and trying to will the sweat away. He glanced at Jay, the one currently looked outside the window, searching for something out there. Maybe Jay was looking for the silhouette of Daisy, maybe he was looking for the green light beyond the trees, at her dock across the bay. Nick’s hand shivered and released the stone. His eyes wavered and glazed over. He involuntarily closed his eyes for a sec and held it all in. His lips bloomed a smile, like the rose buds in his teapot momentarily blossomed its most beautiful life and withered away, leaving its essence in the water, waiting to be sucked dried.

Nick proceeded to ask about Jay’s day. A casual conversation like every other day. A rotting heart beat in his chest. He looked outside once the words died down. His smile dropped. The lights dimmed in his eyes and he was lost. Forever in the chilly touch of the white rain and painful numbness.


End file.
